distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:4581
For the full post, check it out here: http://steamcommunity.com/games/distance/announcements/detail/800894401514541564 For the uninitiated, here's how to access the experimental branch: How to access the "experimental" branch of Distance New Stuff *'Added early preview of the Replay System' **After completing a map in a solo mode, click View Replay to view your run **Switch to any camera view including a free camera (use +, -, 0 to adjust FOV) **Adjust replay speed from 1/16x to 16x *'Added Arcade level progression system' **In Arcade, levels must now be unlocked by earning medals **If you improved your time/score after completing a map a special screen will appear showing how well you did **If you already earned the necessary medals before this update, levels will be auto-unlocked *'Added statistics system' **We added a system behind the scenes to collect a wide number of stats about your play style **Added a Stats tab in the results screen so you can see the stats from that match **Coming soon: Steam Achievements based on stats **Coming soon: Global accumulated stats visible in the main menu *'Misc' **Added Next Level button to the pause menu **Added the ability to set a main menu level per profile (Options > Profile > Choose Main Menu Level) **Added "Grind" trick which calculates based on scraping without wheels contacting a surface **Added a Units value to General Options so players can choose between Imperial and Metric units Improvements *'Improved HTC Vive support' **Camera resetting now persists between levels **Added 3rd person Copter Cam mode which makes you feel like a giant (works best with a small VR World Scale) **Added various VR improvements under the hood *'Misc' **Cars now all spawn in the same location in online play **Dramatically optimized cars so that many can be shown on screen without a performance drop **Slightly optimized level loading times **Updated the way points are displayed on the car in stunt mode, now it is more minimalistic and just displays the number **Updated the way points are displayed everywhere so that commas are displayed in the numbers (1,000 vs 1000) to unify the way they are displayed in the game **Now the standings text will update itself dynamically while it is displayed instead of it just updating when it first pops up **Changed min FOV on spectate/replay free cam to 30° **Spectate and track cams no longer have radial blur or chromatic aberation based on car speed **FOV is now smoothed when changing between camera views Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where Distance was broken in Steam offline mode *Potentially fixed issues with random crashes due to Unity 5.4's Graphics Jobs feature *Potentially fixed issues with Workshop level Update/Publish *Fixed zFighting on various objects (e.g. EmpireBuildingBlock003) *Fixed capitalization issue with Seed/Level text in Game Lobby 4582 Patch 23 June 2016: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/4/358415738185636560/#c358415738187307250 I pushed out a new patch to this experimental build (4582) that fixes the Adventure mode cut scene crash. It was a silly bug but luckily not hard to fix. We are also looking into some of the other bugs posted on here. We really appreciate the feedback everyone :) 4587 Patch 24 June 2016: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/4/358415738185636560/#c358415738188451614 I just pushed out another patch to this build (4587). Unfortunately it seems as though Unity 5.4 Beta is a bit unstable so some of the crashes that have been reported are sadly due to Unity just being crashy. They are working on releasing Unity 5.4 as an official release soon so it won't be in Beta that much longer and hopefully it will be more stable. Below are the changes for this build. Build 4587 - June 24th *Fixed outline z-fighting when cars were intersecting *Fixed bug where Xbox One controllers would rumble too long under high framerates *Fixed bug with Ground Zero and any other levels that used the VirusSpiritShards *Fixed bug where Boom Box mode wasn't working *Separated Boom Box intensity sliders into separate bloom and shake options (Options > General) *Made it so replays show the kill grids 4599 Patch 25 June 2016: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/4/358415738185636560/?ctp=2#c358415738192536198 Build 4599 - June 24th *The After Match Progress Screen now only pops up if a medal is earned or something was unlocked *After Match Progress Screen now works online *Added main menu levels to visible sets in game (moved to top of list) *Main menu fades out after 30 sec (logo also fades out after 30 sec) *Added Garage to main menu. Now contains car color customization, global stats, and choose menu level options *Removed car color customization and choose menu level options from Profile options *Improved track discovery to better handle double sided roads (ex. Inferno) *Fixed teleport effect in replay *Fixed potential crash in loading *Fixed bug with Quarantine zone static *Simplified glass shader, to remove popping